User talk:Maxi6
Welcome Hi, welcome to Spore Create! Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Creatureboy11 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Creatureboy11 (Talk) 12:57, July 12, 2010 Incoming Transmission from DCP Pepis Division My intention was fiction. - Creatureboy11 It has not catched on yet. And I don't think it will. - Creatureboy11 Talk to Me 13:00, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Well I do not want it all moved. This universe is different from the Sporewiki fanon. - Creatureboy11 Talk to Me 13:03, July 12, 2010 (UTC) That sounds fine with me! Wormulon Talk to me 13:31, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Creature Database I would be honored if you put a downloadable picture of the True Gjigantrox into the Creature Database? - Creatureboy11 My empire is herbivoric, so could you send us a taste test of your planet's finest berries, nuts, and such? If we like them we will give you quite a bit for some. - Creatureboy11 I saw. Lets make a styleFilter -Microscope simulation in 1 week. - Creatureboy11 styleFilter -microscope is a cheat that makes it look like a simulation black and white. Use adventureLook to save it into the adventure. - CB11 What!?! We're herbivores sowe taste bad! - CB11 The Pepis Free Sample (Reply Yes to this - goes with fiction)Do we taste bad? - Creatureboy11 If you found it's artificial-like... then y; NO! That's us! - Creatureboy11 Fine, it was the DCP. They didn't want us to sacrifice our newly made peoples. - Creatureboy11 No! We will not give up our species! Ya know what? Fine! (Pretend you don't see - injects with skunk stink) - Creatureboy11 WE SENT IN REAL PEPIS! - Creatureboy11 Fine, you know what? Here is Puffy meat! You'll get hooked - Creatureboy11 We are relieved you like Puffy meat. they outnumber us 5000/1. - Creatureboy11 War simulations at best. - creatureboy11 (Don't type) Write code for terrain, velicles, and buildings. (Do) Transport the crew into the game. If they die in game, they are transported back, revived. - CB11 I'll try to fix it, but I think it's hard to change the bg color. - CB11 Yes, making wars deathless. It makes it so that it could also be used for duels, games, etc. - CB11 Fine, we'll have a teleporter instead of reviver when we fight you in a real war. - CB11 We will have a code. When heart stops beating, records position and brings that being to Teletorter X - CB11 That version will be for only REAL wars with YOU. Only with you, rest will be simulated. - CB11 I can't change the colors. - CB11 Here, why not we give you Pepis that die somehow or have a genetic desiese. Heres a sample of genetic desiesed Pepis. - CB11 Taxon Can you set up my taxon like on Sporewiki? - CB11 'Compositus Vires (Match of Strength)' I challenge your empire to a match of strength. A simulated battle will do good. This will be the duel version, and we will get to send 250 soldiers as well as 30 velicles and 10 fighter UFOs. - Creatureboy11 Great idea, Maxi! That would be the perfect basis! - CB11 Epic Creature There was an epic killing our hunters! We killed it so we are sending the epic and deceased. - Creatureboy11